Efêmero
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Quando se é imortal, uma noite é apenas um breve momento - no entanto, isso não quer dizer que não possa ser algo especial.


**Efêmero**

Quem visse Yao andando na rua jamais poderia deduzir a sua verdadeira idade - se bem que ele mesmo perdera a conta. No entanto, sua memória era excelente, e o chinês podia não ser bom com datas, mas era bom com fatos: ele se lembrava de absolutamente tudo, desde o seu nascimento até os dias atuais, e tudo o que houve no meio do caminho.

Guerra. Dor. Tragédia. Fome. Pobreza. Sacrifício. Ele sabia de tudo isso mais do que qualquer um, assim como ele também sabia das coisas boas. Ele sabia apreciar a mudança das estações, o desenvolver de novas gerações, as incontáveis estrelas que adornavam o céu noturno - tão incontáveis quanto sua idade -, o canto das aves em suas vidas simples,que ele tanto apreciava e gostaria de ter.

"Eu estou velho mesmo..." Pensou alto, suspirando para si mesmo. Lá estava ele, filosofando sobre bobagens enquanto andava na neve. Se bem que não havia ninguém por perto para escutá-lo, ao menos não naquela hora da noite. Era tarde da noite - quase madrugada, ele achava -, e o céu estava recheado de estrelas - Yao conseguia reconhecer facilmente as constelações quando olhava para cima, tendo dormido debaixo delas por tantos séculos -, mas ele não havia saído para olhar as estrelas.

Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo para fazer isso, afinal.

O chinês conseguia sentir a neve gelada em sua pele, até mesmo porque ele não havia saído com roupas consideradas adequadas para o frio. No entanto, ele não estava necessariamente desconfortável. Depois de ter enfrentado tantos séculos e tantas provações, não era como se aquilo fosse matá-lo. Para ser sincero, a sensação até que era confortante.

Não levou muito tempo para que Yao chegasse na casa de quem queria. Como esperado, tudo estava escuro - era bem provável que o dono dela estivesse dormindo, ou então tentando. Afinal, conhecendo ele, o russo era bem solitário, e era uma pena que ele tivesse que viver numa casa tão grande, e que um dia já fora cheia de vida.

Yao sabia como era isso. E, em parte, foi por isso que ele estava ali, encarando o portão velho, que já estava começando a demonstrar os sinais de ferrugem, mas que continuava tão majestoso quanto na época em que fora construído. O chinês conhecia bem demais a dor da perda e do abandono, e naquela noite ele sentia que precisava de conforto. E se havia alguém que poderia oferecer-lhe isso, e que poderia se beneficiar junto, esse alguém era Ivan.

O vento gelado bateu em seu rosto quando ele estendeu a mão para tocar a campainha. O som dela ecoou pelo jardim, pela grande casa e pelos ouvidos da nação oriental, mas ele continuou ali de pé, aguardando, até que ele piscou e uma das luzes lá de dentro acendeu.

O chinês sorriu - ele sabia que Ivan não estaria dormindo agora. Seus olhos acompanharam enquanto as outras janelas se iluminavam, e este seguia seu caminho até a sala, antes de enfim abrir a porta. O russo avançou pela neve gelada em passos firmes, seguros, até enfim chegar ao portão, que ele logo abriu antes de olhar para baixo, seus olhos roxos fixos nos amarelos de Yao, que já estavam acostumados com o escuro.

"Boa noite, camarada Ivan." Falou o mais baixo, saudando-o como faziam anos atrás. Mesmo chamá-lo de "camarada" era algo nostálgico, e pelo sorriso leve do russo, dava para perceber que este também compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Ivan não o questionou quanto a suas vestimentas - afinal, só um imortal ou um louco para sair no frio daquele jeito - e deixou que ele passasse, acompanhando-o até que entrasse na sala.

Yao tirou um pouco da neve que estava em suas roupas, e aproveitou para dar uma rápida olhada ao redor. Fora a tecnologia presente, nada havia realmente mudado naquele lugar - Ivan, assim como ele, gostava de manter-se um pouco no passado, e sentia uma certa dificuldade em deixar tudo para trás. No entanto, o russo ainda abraçava um pouco a modernidade, e o asiático achava curioso aquele contraste que a televisão plana na parede criava com a decoração mais antiga nas paredes - os quadros com fotos e pinturas de mortais importantes, incluindo uma fotografia do russo com a cadela Laika, mas que já se foram -, com os modelos de aviões de guerra numa estante, junto com matryoshkas tradicionais e com o tapete que, curiosamente, o chinês se lembrava de ter dado para ele de presente. No entanto, ele não mencionou isso - até que caia bem com o resto da decoração, afinal.

"Gostaria de um copo de vodka?" O russo perguntou, e Yao não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela pergunta. Ele adorava como Ivan não costumava perguntar o óbvio logo de cara, e para ser sincero, foi por culpa dele que o asiático começou a gostar de vodka. Não se tornou um vício, mas com certeza foi algo que ele aprendeu a apreciar, ainda mais no frio.

"Com certeza. Estava congelando lá fora." A resposta foi automática, e acabou fazendo com que o russo desse um pequeno riso, e ele logo se explicou antes mesmo de Yao perguntar a razão para tal.

"Você não parecia estar se importando com isso." De fato, ele não estava se importando tanto assim, mas não era como se ele não pudesse sentir o frio. Pelo menos ficar dentro de uma casa de verdade estava ajudando-o a se aquecer aos poucos, e ele sabia que o álcool apenas faria isso acontecer mais rápido.

Mas Yao não estava ali apenas para se proteger do frio.

Ambos seguiram para a cozinha, e logo os dois homens estavam sentados na mesa, cada um com um copo de vodka na mão. Ao olhar para o relógio na parede, o chinês percebeu que era quase meia noite, mas ele não se importou muito com isso - tanto ele quanto o russo tinham todo o tempo do mundo para conversar.

"Então, acho que você não está aqui só pela vodka, certo?" Ivan perguntou, o copo em sua mão, e Yao podia ver o sorrisinho que o loiro tinha por detrás do vidro cheio de álcool. O chinês tomou um gole, deixando que o líquido quente descesse pela sua garganta, fechando os olhos para poder saboreá-lo, sorvendo cada gota antes de falar sua resposta já formulada.

"Claro que não, aru. Eu poderia beber sozinho na minha casa, se quisesse…" Ele disse, deixando escapar um "aru". Ivan deu um risinho - Yao sabia que o russo sempre achara aquele seu pequeno hábito adorável, e algumas vezes não era como se ele pudesse controlar, especialmente quando estava feliz. No entanto, ele não se importava muito com isso.

"Mas você está aqui. Então você não quer ficar sozinho." O loiro logo retrucou, e de fato, não tinha como Yao negar aquilo - se não fosse sua necessidade de companhia, mais especificamente a companhia de Ivan, ele não teria nem saído de casa.

"Exato." Yao falou, observando enquanto Ivan tomava um gole de sua própria vodka - um gole este que, aliás, foi muito generoso, e o chinês se perguntava como ele era capaz de aguentar beber tanto de uma vez.

"Algo me diz que você está com saudades dos velhos tempos, não é?" Aquela foi uma pergunta que acabou trazendo lembranças ao moreno. Lembranças de coisas boas, coisas ruins, e principalmente de momentos que ele passara com a nação que lhe perguntara isso. E bem, por mais que eles tivessem passado por dificuldades juntos, não era como se tudo tivesse sido horrível, e seria um exagero se ele respondesse que detestara tudo.

"É, acho que sim. Acho que posso dizer que foi divertido." O moreno afirmou, então, fazendo com que o russo desse mais um risinho, e tomasse mais um gole de vodka. Yao observou enquanto ele o fazia, e por algum motivo, aquilo também lhe trazia lembranças de noites em claro, de conversas em meio a bebida e principalmente sentimentos trocados em meio a carícias.

No entanto, parecia que tudo aquilo iria se repetir mais uma vez agora. E Yao ansiava por isso.

Ivan também parecia ter o mesmo desejo.

"Bem, saiba que você não é o único que pensa isso. Mas devo dizer que achei curioso você me visitar a essa hora…" Aquela era uma provocação. O chinês sentiu enquanto as palavras cheias de malícia ecoavam em sua cabeça, fazendo-o querer mais daquilo - não apenas das palavras, mas também de seu corpo. Era até ridículo como ele, que tinha séculos de idade, estava ficando excitado com uma simples provocação, como se fosse um jovem.

Se bem que ele adorava essa sensação.

"Foi instinto, aru. Eu só… Senti que precisava fazer isso. E eu achei melhor não resistir." Retrucou, mas no fundo ele estava muito bem resistindo. Se ele não estivesse, o moreno já teria se jogado em cima do russo, e eles não estariam conversando. Porém, Yao não queria parecer assim tão desesperado. Ele era uma nação, tinha milhares de anos, não precisava ficar tão afoito atrás de sexo, algo que ele já fizera diversas vezes em sua longa vida. Não era como se aquela fosse sua última oportunidade.

"Você parece estar escondendo algo, Yao. Por acaso tem mais alguma coisa que você sente que quer fazer?" Céus, era como se Ivan pudesse literalmente ver através de sua alma. Yao apenas tomou mais um gole de sua vodka, lentamente, apenas para ganhar tempo, mas ele ainda sentia os olhos roxos do outro homem observando-o enquanto isso, despindo-o mentalmente e avançando sobre seu corpo.

"Talvez…" Falou, enfim, lambendo os lábios - não era como se ele fosse ficar completamente passivo ali, afinal. Logo após ele deu um sorriso, fazendo-se de inocente - mesmo que ambos soubessem muito bem que Yao já tinha perdido todo e qualquer vestígio de inocência há tempos -, e aquilo pareceu funcionar; Ivan mordeu o lábio inferior, e o chinês conhecia-o bem o bastante para saber que aquilo era um sinal.

"Você sabe, eu não me importaria se você se soltasse comigo." Aquele foi um golpe baixo - não era como se o moreno fosse capaz de resistir. Ele bem que achava que seria capaz de aguentar mais, no entanto, desde que ele chegara na frente daquela casa, no meio da neve, ele tinha certeza que queria Ivan. Yao sabia do que o russo era capaz, e era exatamente por isso que ele decidira visitá-lo. Não tinha sido apenas para conversar enquanto bebiam, mas sim porque ele queria mais do que aquilo.

E apenas Ivan poderia dar ao chinês o que ele tanto precisava.

Yao decidiu que não precisaria mais de vodka, de conversa ou qualquer tipo de distração. Eles já haviam perdido tempo o suficiente, mesmo que, considerando a imortalidade de ambos, aquilo fosse uma fração mínima. O moreno se levantou de sua cadeira, e aproximou-se do outro homem, e quando enfim ficou próximo o bastante, deixou que suas mãos segurassem o rosto do loiro antes de beijá-lo.

Assim que os lábios de ambos se tocaram, os dois perceberam que precisavam um do outro, nem que fosse apenas por aquela noite. Ivan soltou um murmúrio prazeroso, e logo sua mão encontrou a cintura de Yao, guiando-o para que este sentasse em seu colo, seus dedos apertando de leve o tecido da roupa.

Quando enfim se separaram, ambos sabiam que aquela calmaria não iria durar muito tempo. O chinês se mexeu no colo do outro homem, desta vez de propósito, se bem que ele não queria continuar na cozinha.

"Vamos pro seu quarto." Sussurrou, aproveitando da posição para dar uma mordida leve e carinhosa no nariz do russo, do mesmo modo que já fizera diversas vezes no passado - e que, honestamente, nunca o cansara.

Ivan levantou-se, então, ficando com o chinês em seus braços. Yao soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas não foi como se aquilo tivesse sido ruim. Na verdade, ele adorou aquilo, e chegou a sorrir enquanto colocava os braços em torno do corpo do russo, aproveitando para beijar-lhe o rosto enquanto este o levava até o quarto.

Desta vez, quando chegaram, o moreno não se demorou tanto tempo analisando a decoração quando seus pés tocaram o chão - ele só tinha olhos para o russo. Fazia tempo, muito tempo, desde a última vez que eles ficaram juntos assim, e não foi apenas o chinês que sentira falta. Aquele era o momento de compensar por todas as noites solitárias, por todos os segundos jogados fora, por todas as vezes que eles se encontravam em reuniões e não puderam trocar sequer um beijo.

Ivan tomou a iniciativa agora, inclinando-se para poder beijar o parceiro novamente - ato este que Yao achou mais do que bem vindo. Ambos tomaram o seu tempo, aproveitando enquanto podiam dos toques um do outro, e aos poucos, o chinês retirou o longo cachecol do pescoço do russo. Ao terminar de fazer isso, ele se afastou, passando os dedos lentamente pelo rosto do homem, descendo até chegar na cicatriz que a peça de roupa estava cobrindo anteriormente - e o motivo do loiro quase nunca ficar sem ela. Quando seus dedos chegaram na nuca do loiro, ele notou os pêlos arrepiados, e sorriu, contente com as reações que estava conseguindo obter do outro.

Além do mais, Ivan não era o único ali que tinha uma cicatriz.

Yao ficou na ponta dos pés - a diferença de altura entre eles era o bastante para forçá-lo a fazer isso -, e ele passou a beijar e lamber o pescoço do outro. O moreno sabia que o russo não costumava ficar tão confortável assim sem o cachecol, mas ele honestamente não se importava com isso, ou com qualquer outra possível "imperfeição" em seu corpo.

Ivan tremeu, soltando um gemido baixo. Ele estava gostando daquilo, e o carinho e desejo que Yao passava a cada segundo em que sua boca tocava aquela região de seu corpo faziam com que o loiro esquecesse das dores do passado - das guerras, da revolução, do sangue derramado, das pessoas queridas que ele perdera, até mesmo de como sua pele fora marcada daquele jeito no século passado, logo após ele ter sido forçado a derramar sangue de sua própria gente.

As memórias doiam. Passar as mãos ali mesmo, sozinho, doia. Mas quando era Yao quem o tocava assim, era como se a ferida estivesse cicatrizando.

O chinês notou que Ivan soltou um gemido especialmente prazeroso quando ele passou a língua em seu pomo-de-Adão, e ele deixou que uma de suas mãos, que antes estava nas suas costas, fosse descendo aos poucos, até chegar em seu traseiro, onde apertou marotamente.

"Safado." Ivan murmurou baixinho, rindo um pouco logo em seguida - coisa esta que Yao também fez logo em seguida.

"Fala como se eu fosse o único." O moreno provocou, apertando mais um pouco uma das nádegas do russo - ele, aliás, tinha um belo traseiro, o chinês tinha que admitir -, mas logo ele foi surpreendido por um tapa no seu próprio, que o fizera dar um pulo e uma pequena exclamação, mais de surpresa do que de dor.

"Realmente, não é mesmo." O loiro disse, aproveitando para dar mais um tapa na região - e desta vez Yao soltou um pequeno murmúrio de prazer. Ivan lambeu os lábios, bastante satisfeito com aquela reação, e após apertar uma das nádegas do moreno, ele decidiu fazer com que sua mão trilhasse o caminho até a frente da calça do mesmo, onde fora capaz de encontrar e apalpar o volume que já se formava ali.

"Parece que você está se divertindo." Afirmou, dando um sorriso sacana. Os dedos de Ivan apertaram o membro de Yao por cima da roupa, fazendo-o grunhir de prazer, e também corar um pouco. Aquilo com certeza era divertido, para ambos, e a melhor parte era que estava apenas começando.

Por instinto, o chinês moveu o quadril contra a mão grande do russo, suspirando baixinho. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo com um pouco de pressa, mas aquilo era certamente bom, e muito melhor do que se satisfazer sozinho. De fato, procurar Ivan foi mesmo a decisão certa - só ele para ser capaz de fazê-lo ficar assim tão rápido.

As mãos de Yao voltaram a subir pelo corpo do parceiro, desta vez tentando despí-lo de todas aquelas roupas desnecessárias. Eles podiam muito bem dividir o calor de seus corpos, então não havia motivo para ficarem tão vestidos - até porque aquela não seria a primeira vez.

Não demorou muito para o chinês achar o zíper do sobretudo do russo, e assim que ele o fez, o desceu, passando a outra mão pelo peito do homem. Ivan ajudou o moreno a retirar a peça de roupa, e logo as mãos ágeis do asiático se encontraram na camisa de manga longa que ele usava por baixo, subindo-a e expondo a pele clara do loiro, que deixou com que Yao continuasse até que fosse necessário ele mesmo tirar - afinal, a diferença de altura deles não permitia ao moreno fazer isso sozinho.

A respiração do mais baixo batia em seu peito, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Ivan se perguntou se Yao iria descer mais, porém, por enquanto, ele parecia que iria continuar por ali. O russo grunhiu quando sentiu os lábios do outro tocando em sua pele sensível novamente, desta vez indo até um de seus mamilos, a língua acariciando a ponta eriçada. Uma das mãos do chinês continuou a trilhar um caminho tortuoso pela sua pele, sentindo a carne e os músculos que tanto ansiava, acariciando, arranhando de leve e até mesmo apertando-o como bem queria.

"Você gosta de quando eu faço isso, não é?" O moreno questionou, mordiscando de leve o mamilo do outro, de modo que o loiro gemeu com gosto. A mão que antes estava no peito do russo desceu, seguindo até o abdômen, e os dedos tocaram a barra da calça provocativamente, antes de Yao traçar com o indicador o volume formado pela sua ereção, olhando para baixo e lambendo os lábios em desejo.

"Isso não parece muito confortável…" Yao comentou em voz baixa, dando um risinho matreiro. Ele estava prestes a abrir o botão da calça do russo, mas este o parou, segurando-lhe o pulso.

"Tire sua roupa também, pervertido." Havia uma certa irritação na voz do mais alto, porém Yao sabia muito bem que esta era falsa - no entanto ele tinha que concordar com o fato de que, naquele momento, estava vestido demais.

A mão de Ivan deixou de segurar seu pulso, libertando-o e indo direto para suas roupas, numa pressa que ainda estava meio contida, mas que o chinês claramente entendera. O moreno cooperou, deixando que este o despisse da cintura para cima, dando total liberdade para o russo fazer aquilo da maneira que quisesse.

Apesar do ato em si ter durado poucos segundos, pareceu durar uma pequena eternidade para os dois homens. Yao podia sentir muito bem o toque leve dos dedos de Ivan em sua pele, e este deleitava-se com cada momento em que podia tocar no parceiro diretamente. O loiro sabia que o chinês não era nada frágil, porém - apesar da aparência jovem e da pele aparentemente intocada, ele sabia muito bem que Yao tinha muito mais energia e resistência do que se imaginava.

O moreno soltou um suspiro por causa do frio - ainda era meio difícil se acostumar com a temperatura do local - mas logo ele se surpreendeu quando o parceiro o colocou em seus braços novamente, beijando-o e pondo-o na cama. Aquilo fora realmente doce, e até mesmo um tanto inesperado, mas o chinês não apenas havia gostado e muito disso como também corou um pouco.

O russo ficou por cima, aproveitando da posição em que se encontravam para poder tomar os lábios do outro novamente. Podiam se beijar mil vezes, eles jamais se cansariam; era sempre fantástico para ambos o quanto o jeito apaixonado e ainda assim levemente brusco do russo complementava a maneira lenta e sensual do chinês, transformando o ato em algo que trazia o melhor de ambos.

Ivan continuou com os beijos, dando mordidas carinhosas nos lábios de Yao antes de descer pela sua pele, chegando ao pescoço e descendo cada vez mais, deixando marcas de mordidas e chupões que permaneceriam por alguns dias para lembrá-lo da experiência.

O chinês arqueou as costas, incentivando o outro a continuar. Seu corpo estava quente, e ele sentia o suor descendo pela sua pele - e ele ainda não havia se dado por satisfeito. Para ser sincero, permanecer de calça estava sendo algo desconfortável.

"Tira tudo, Ivan..." Pediu, soltando um gemido meio manhoso quando ele sentiu as mãos do russo segurando a barra da calça e da roupa íntima, os dedos tocando parte de sua virilha e próximos - mas ainda assim distantes - de seu sexo.

Ao perceber que Ivan havia começado a tirar-lhe a roupa, do jeito que pedira, Yao ajudou, levantando e abrindo as pernas. Apesar de não ser a primeira vez, o rubor em seu rosto se intensificou um pouco quando ele notou o desejo contido nos olhos roxos do parceiro, que deu-se alguns segundos para poder admirar por completo o corpo do parceiro.

O loiro se abaixou, e naquele momento o chinês já podia imaginar muito bem o que ele iria fazer - considerando o sorriso safado no rosto e o quanto ele estava se aproximando do meio de suas pernas, aquilo era óbvio. No entanto, Yao não queria que fosse desse jeito.

"Espera um pouco... Eu quero te chupar também." Falou, e naquele momento o outro se levantou de imediato, voltando a ficar de joelhos na cama. O moreno não perdeu tempo, e logo ele se viu repetindo a mesma coisa que Ivan fizera com ele ao tirar sua roupa - incluindo o breve momento para observar o corpo do outro homem.

O mais alto viu o quanto Yao estava sorrindo, e aproveitou que ele estava distraído para roubar-lhe um beijo, longo e completamente apaixonado, que acabou fazendo com que eles se deitassem de lado na cama, agarrados um ao outro. Quando se separaram para pegar ar, o chinês moveu o quadril contra o do outro, lambendo os lábios antes de se sentar novamente, com uma das mãos apoiadas no corpo do parceiro, num pedido para que ele permanecesse no mesmo lugar antes dele se deitar novamente, desta vez com a cabeça próxima das pernas do loiro.

"Então essa era a sua ideia." Ivan comentou, passando a mão pela cintura do moreno, mas ele devia admitir que havia adorado aquilo - além disso, ele estava realmente próximo da intimidade do outro homem.

"Você diz como se ela fosse ruim, aru." Yao retrucou, levantando um pouco mais a perna, numa espécie de provocação, e movendo um pouco o quadril para a frente, sendo bem claro sobre o que ele queria que o russo fizesse.

"Ah, mas ela não é ruim… Não é ruim mesmo…" O loiro falou com um sorriso, sem resistir a todas as provocações indiscretas do outro homem, aproximando-se o suficiente para poder lamber-lhe a glande, que já estava um pouco molhada de pré-gozo. Quando ele fez isso, o chinês soltou um grunhido baixo, mas logo em seguida o russo sentiu que ele estava retribuindo a carícia.

O moreno foi pego de surpresa com o avanço repentino do russo, mas não era como se ele também não fosse fazer nada. Yao começou a lamber o membro do parceiro, dando atenção para a glande, deixando com que a língua circulasse a região devagar, aproveitando cada centímetro da região. Quando ele escutou o gemido de prazer do parceiro, aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer com que ele avançasse mais um pouco, envolvendo o sexo do outro com os lábios, sugando um pouco.

Ivan gemeu novamente, mas resolveu dar lambidas longas e beijos pela extensão do moreno, que tremeu-se com aquilo. De fato, aquela tinha sido uma excelente ideia, e ambos estavam se divertindo bastante com ela. O russo parou por um instante para gemer quando Yao começou a sugá-lo, mas logo ele voltou a dar atenção ao outro homem.

Sua mão desceu um pouco, indo da cintura para o baixo ventre do moreno, a outra na parte interna de sua coxa. Seus dedos traçavam pequenos círculos na pele sensível, e logo a que estava na perna se moveu, avançando até que os dígitos encontrassem o períneo, que ele massageou por alguns instantes antes de chegar na entrada, tocando-a de leve com o indicador, o que fizera com que Yao parasse o que estava fazendo e soltasse um gemido um pouco mais alto do que os anteriores.

"Acho que você não se importa se eu te tocar aí, né?" Provocou, pressionando o local mais uma vez, apenas para poder apreciar a reação do outro.

"Você sabe que eu não resisto quando você faz isso, aru..." Mesmo que eles já tivessem feito isso mais de uma vez, Yao ainda corou ao admitir que gostava bastante da atenção que o russo estava dando a essa parte específica do seu corpo.

Ivan resolveu continuar com aquilo, mas não deixou de lamber e dar bastante atenção ao sexo do parceiro enquanto seus dedos ameaçavam penetrar-lhe - porém, ele não queria fazer isso sem nenhuma lubrificação. O corpo do chinês estava mais quente agora, e ele estava tendo mais dificuldade em se concentrar, já que o loiro não parava de provocá-lo.

"Ivan, por favor... Eu quero mais..." Yao pediu, e o russo sabia muito bem o que ele queria. Por um momento ele se afastou para poder pegar o lubrificante - sua sorte era que tinha guardado para usar sozinho, mas com certeza seria mais do que útil agora -, dando tempo o bastante para que o chinês se virasse, ficando com o traseiro para cima, completamente ansioso para que o loiro lhe desse prazer.

"Com essa bunda, eu realmente não consigo negar." O loiro afirmou com um risinho, e ele sabia que aquele comentário foi capaz de fazer com que o rosto do parceiro ficasse vermelho, se bem que ele queria ver isso - até porque era algo bem fofo da parte de Yao. O moreno tentou esconder o rosto entre os braços, mas logo ele se levantou quando sentiu o russo fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, dando-lhe abertura o bastante para que pudesse receber um beijo na bochecha.

Ivan sorriu, passando a dar beijos pelas costas do chinês, especialmente pela extensão de sua cicatriz, o que fez com que Yao suspirasse baixinho - ele não gostava muito de olhar ou dar muita atenção para a marca em sua pele, já que ela o fazia se lembrar da noite em que a recebera, mas não se importava quando era o russo quem lhe tocava ali, não quando o russo o fazia com tanta devoção.

Na verdade, ele gostaria de ser tratado daquela forma para sempre. O moreno se perguntou naquele momento porque ele relutou tanto antes de finalmente visitar o outro homem - sua própria teimosia era a resposta -, mas ele devia admitir que, de todos os parceiros que ele já tivera em toda a sua longa vida, nenhum podia se comparar com Ivan. O russo era grande, forte, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser extremamente gentil e carinhoso, apesar de tudo.

Yao sentiu falta das carícias do outro em suas costas quando ele desceu e então se afastou, mas logo ele sentiu um dos dígitos lubrificados do homem tocando-lhe o traseiro. O chinês relaxou, deixando que ele o penetrasse. A princípio, ele sentiu um certo desconforto, mas o moreno sabia que aos poucos iria passar - e foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu quando ele mesmo se deixou respirar devagar, aproveitando para se concentrar na maneira que o parceiro segurava-o, os dedos circulando pela sua coxa numa massagem leve, que servia para distraí-lo enquanto ele movimentava, devagar e gentilmente, o dedo que estava dentro do parceiro.

O chinês arfou baixinho quando sentiu o segundo dígito, tão molhado quanto o primeiro, penetrando-o, mas desta vez ele se acostumou mais rápido. Ele já havia passado por coisas muito piores, e por dores inimagináveis para um mortal diversas vezes, então não era como se ele não fosse capaz de aguentar uma carícia mais íntima, ainda mais quando esta era feita de um modo tão gentil.

Ivan continuou a prepará-lo, e mesmo que ele estivesse com vontade de avançar, o russo gostava de saber que seu parceiro estava reagindo de uma maneira tão positiva, gemendo baixo e até mesmo movendo o quadril. Na verdade, ele podia continuar com isso até Yao gozar, se ele quisesse - a satisfação de garantir esse prazer ao asiático já servia como uma excelente recompensa, na sua opinião.

No entanto, o chinês não queria que fosse assim.

"Já tá bom, Ivan…" Ele falou, e assim que o russo ouviu, ele parou, retirando os dígitos do interior do moreno. Assim que ele fez isso, Yao se virou, empurrando e deitando o parceiro na cama, abaixando-se para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Quando separou-se, ficou de costas, e Ivan apenas não perguntou o que ele iria fazer quando viu o asiático pegando o lubrificante que estava ao seu lado, e poucos segundos depois o russo sentiu a mão úmida do outro em seu membro, lubrificando-o.

O loiro gemeu, desta vez um pouco mais alto, e o chinês olhou para trás por cima do ombro, dando um risinho. Aquela tinha sido uma boa reação, e o moreno experimentou circular a glande com o polegar, sorrindo ainda mais quando escutou mais um gemido de aprovação vinda do russo. Ele continuou com aquilo por mais alguns instantes, e quando achou que já era o bastante, posicionou-se, olhando novamente por cima do ombro antes de enfim se abaixar, deixando-se ser penetrado mais uma vez.

Yao mordeu o lábio inferior, continuando até que o membro do parceiro estivesse por completo dentro dele. Ele soltou um suspiro baixo quando parou, e ficou assim por mais alguns instantes, acostumando-se com aquilo. O chinês podia muito bem sentir o outro homem dentro dele, e também conseguia ouvir os suspiros leves do russo, que transformaram-se em gemidos quando ele enfim começou a se mover.

Apesar do fato de que as luzes estavam desligadas, o quarto não estava completamente escuro - as grandes janelas estavam com as cortinas abertas, o que bastava para que a luz da lua entrasse, o que já era iluminação o suficiente para o momento. Ivan conseguia enxergar muito bem o chinês, e apesar dele poder ver perfeitamente a cicatriz em suas costas - que carregava sua própria beleza, de certa forma -, e como os cabelos longos e escuros se moviam, presos no rabo de cavalo, ele ainda se perguntava que tipo de expressão Yao tinha em seu rosto naquele momento.

Antes que percebesse, o loiro já havia se levantado um pouco, o suficiente para que suas mãos pudessem desfazer o penteado do asiático, soltando por completo o cabelo liso. Yao parou de se mover, virando o rosto, e só então percebeu que o russo estava mais próximo dele do que achava antes.

"Eu quero ver seu rosto, Yao…" Ele falou, e o chinês não soube bem como negar esse pedido. Era algo simples e, para ser honesto, ele também gostaria de poder ver o rosto do parceiro.

"Tudo bem. Vamos trocar de posição, aru." O moreno respondeu com um sorriso antes de se levantar e se posicionar novamente, desta vez ficando de frente para o outro homem e sem perder tempo antes de deixá-lo penetrá-lo de novo.

"Assim está melhor?" Ele perguntou, e desta vez o russo respondeu com um beijo que o asiático logo fez o favor de retribuir. Estava bem claro que assim era melhor, não apenas porque eles podiam se beijar agora, mas porque isso tornava tudo incrivelmente mais íntimo.

Não demorou muito para que tudo se tornasse mais intenso novamente. Yao continuou a se mover, desta vez com a ajuda do russo, e a proximidade dos seus corpos tornava tudo melhor. O asiático não precisava pensar em seu passado, no que já passou ou no que ele sofreu, não quando ele tinha a companhia de Ivan e podia se perder nos olhos roxos e nos carinhos do russo. Apesar do suor, ele não estava cansado, pelo contrário - tudo só o fazia ter vontade de continuar.

Ele podia deixar suas dores de lado, ao menos por agora. Pelo menos, durante uma única noite, ele não era China - ele era um homem, como todos os mortais com que convivera e iria conviver -, e sim Yao. E assim como ele, Ivan era apenas Ivan, e não Rússia. Não havia a menor necessidade de suas origens importarem, ou então suas idades, suas histórias, nem mesmo suas línguas.

Eles tinham um ao outro e isso, por enquanto, bastava.

O orgasmo chegou primeiro para Yao, e este se deixou levar pelo prazer que dominou o seu corpo durante os segundos que durou. O chinês se agarrou com ainda mais força ao russo, e viu-se sendo abraçado de volta por ele, que não o soltou nem mesmo depois de ter acabado, deixando-o descansar em seus braços e peito até que o mesmo acontecesse para ele também.

O asiático continuou abraçando-o, e do mesmo jeito que Ivan fizera, ele também não o largou até que o momento acabasse - coisa que ele sobe que aconteceu assim que sentiu o outro relaxando e o escutou a respirar mais pesadamente, recuperando o fôlego.

"Eu estava precisando disso, aru…" Yao comentou, suspirando contente e quase chegando a ronronar por causa dos carinhos que o russo estava fazendo em suas costas.

"Eu também. Você chegou na hora certa, Yao." O loiro afirmou com um sorriso e um riso baixo, e eles continuaram ali, abraçados, por mais algum tempo. Nenhum dos dois realmente queria se separar, e o silêncio não era ruim - na verdade, nenhum deles tinha coragem para acabar com ele, já que tudo estava tão quieto e pacífico, algo que ambos sabiam que tinha que ser aproveitado o máximo possível.

"Tomar banho ou dormir?" Ivan enfim perguntou, e ele notou que o chinês demorou um pouco para respondê-lo, bocejando antes de falar.

"Dormir." O asiático respondeu, bocejando mais uma vez logo em seguida - pelo jeito, o orgasmo serviu para acabar com toda e qualquer energia que ainda se encontrava em seu corpo.

Os dois se deitaram na cama, sem se importarem com a bagunça, com o frio ou sequer com a nudez - não era como se alguém além deles fosse saber do que havia acontecido, afinal. Após trocarem mais alguns beijos, mais lentos e gentis do que os anteriores, eles ficaram em silêncio, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Yao adormeceu com o rosto encostado no peito do russo, escutando o seu coração bater. Ivan acabou dormindo também um pouco depois, sem deixar de abraçar o outro homem. E, enquanto a manhã não chegasse, eles podiam aproveitar aquele breve momento de felicidade.

 **X**

 **Escrevi essa aqui em fevereiro desse ano, no final das minhas férias. Estava morrendo de vontade de escrever uma RoChu, e acabou saindo isso :3**

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
